


A gift for Tzu

by TwicesRug



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Shy Jeongyeon, jeongtzu, kinda funny how Jeongyeon rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicesRug/pseuds/TwicesRug
Summary: Where Jeongyeon can’t help but build her girlfriend an anniversary gift, and Tzuyu can’t really process what was her girlfriend’s thought process when she did this.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A gift for Tzu

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I had started writing a couple of months ago but never actually got to finish it, it's also my first fic so yeah feel free to send me what you think :)  
> Also kind of inspiered but not really by the prompt:  
> Jeongyeon: *does something stupid*  
> Tzuyu: *sigh* Why do I love you so much?

Jeongyeon is walking around the house, circling her creation, the biggest grin plastered on her face, she takes a look at her work and is satisfied of what took her all day. She looks at her watch, it’s 5:27, her girlfriend should be here soon and Jeongyeon can’t hide the excitement for when she does. 

Jeongyeon spent a whole 3 weeks planing this, and seeing how it turned out, she can honestly say that few times she’s been prouder of anything.

++

They had just started dating, this was just her second date and Jeongyeon was already smitten. She didn’t want to admit it, knew that her friends would tease her by how whipped she was and she had had enough with Nayeon, but she couldn’t bring herself to deny it either, this was the only thing that was keeping her at bay, she had had the most stressful week and it was only Wednesday, just thinking about it brought the most endearing smile to her face.

She was sitting at her car, waiting for it to hit 6:30, she had been so excited that she had gotten to Tzuyu’s apartment fifteen minutes early. Right now it’s 6:26 and she feels that these are the longest 4 minutes of her life, thinking about how it all had come to, she still couldn’t believe that Tzuyu had said yes, she was a mess, still is, and had asked the girl out because of a dare she had made with Nayeon. 

The girl had been pinning over a pink-haired girl, about the same height as her, a little bit clumsy and with this bubbly aura to her for a long time now. Jeongyeon had told Nayeon that she should ask her out but-

“Are you crazy? Have you seen her? More like, have you seen  _ me  _ when  _ she’s  _ near? I can barely form a sentence without sounding like a stuttering idiot.” And to be honest, Jeongyeon could see why she became a mess when the girl approached, she was nothing short of gorgeous, but she still saw the way the girl looked at her best friend from afar, and knew that Nayeon didn’t see it, because everytime the girl would look at her, Nayeon would almost choke with her drink at being caught staring at the girl, pretending she didn’t almost die and returning to the topic at hand.

“I honestly think you have a chance, even if you think you’re being subtle by watching her from afar” was all Jeongyeon replied.

“Yeah right,” Nayeon snorts and takes another drink from her glass, “besides I have also seen you staring at that tall girl so don’t even bother.”

Jeongyeon almost spits out her drink, she had in fact thought that she  _ was  _ being sleek watching from afar, unlike her best friend. “W- what a-re you talking about? I haven’t been eyeing anyone.” Nayeon looked at her, laughed and then said “Right, and I am called Chaeyoung and am not Korea’s Hot Girl.” 

“Well, you’re not Korea’s Hot Girl so,” Jeongyeon shrugged and looked at her best friend who has a face of absolut disbelief at what her best friend told her not believing her ears.

“You know what,” Nayeon says after she finishes her glass in one big gulp, “let’s make a deal, if I ask my girl out, you’ll ask yours.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh, and when she looks that Nayeon is not laughing and sending her a glare, Jeongyeon sits straight, and now she’s the one who has a disbelieving look on her face. “Yeah like you’ll be able to form a sentence in front of her,” Jeongyeon turns her head to look at the girls in question, she can’t help but smile at how fun it would be to watch Nayeon be a stuttering, blushing mess in front of the girl she liked, and resents “fine. If you ask her out, then I’ll ask the girl out.” She said, didn’t honestly believe that Nayeon would keep her word and go with her, but to her surprise, as soon as she said it was okay, Nayeon had gotten up and walked towards the pink-haired girl.

Jeongyeon watched with her mouth agape, rubbed her eyes and pinched herself, didn’t Nayeon just said not even 10 minutes ago that she would  _ not  _ ask her out on her own will? But there she is, going for it  _ it was probably the comment about her not being Korea’s Hot Girl  _ Jeongyeon thought,  _ she needed something to prove her bruised ego,  _ but not matter what it was, Nayeon was returning with a victory grin on her face and Jeongyeon knew she was fucked, she now had to go ask the girl she had been looking for her number.

“Your turn.” Was all Nayeon said. Jeongyeon gulped, stood up and went towards the girl that had been in the corner of her eye all night.

The girl was truly a sight for sore eyes, she was tall, a little bit taller than Jeongyeon herself, had ash-blue hair, had the face of a goddess and Jeongyeon couldn’t believe herself, she was going to ask a girl out that she had never talked to before, let alone seen before, and all because of a dumb deal. “Stupid Nayeon.” She muttered under her breath, and before she could even realize it she was in front of the girl and-

Oh God. She was even more beautiful up close,Jeongyeon had to keep herself from staring at her too long, it would look weird, not that it didn’t look weird that she was standing right in front of the girl, not saying a word, and the girl was giving her this confused look, with her eyebrows shooting up in the slightest, asking her a question without saying a word and God, could this girl get any cuter?

“Yes?” The girl asked. Right, Jeongyeon hadn’t said a word, had just stared at her for God knows how long. She’s still staring at her,  _ and come on Jeongyeon, stop staring and say something, anything, just say whate- _

“Uh, yeah, hi, how are you?” She didn’t even wait for the girl to reply. “So listen, I have been looking at you- not in a stalker kind of way or anything- but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? You know as in a date? Like to go to dinner or something? I’m rambling, sorry it’s just that you look amazing and, sorry, I got distracted again. I’ll just shut up now, let you talk.” Jeongyeon took a deep breath, after having said all of that in one big rapid firing mess of words, and this is  _ not  _ what she meant when she said to herself to just say  _ anything. _

The other girl was giving her the most quizzical face, and as Jeongyeon was starting to panic again, the girl gave her a shy smile, Jeongyeon could see a dimple in it, and and said “sure.”

“Great thank you, okay see you.” Jeongyeon said and turned around to go back to her table but before she could even start walking, the girl grabbed her wrist and that made Jeongyeon turn around and look at the girl.

“Don’t you need like, my number or, i don’t know, my name?” said the girl with a chuckle.

That was a heavenly sound, Jeongyeon was sure. And damn, she had been so caught up on actually asking the girl out that had forgotten everything that came with it, like for starters, asking for a name. “Y-yeah actually.” Jeongyeon said while she was scratching the back of her neck, embarrassed and with a deep red flushing her cheeks.

The girl extended her hand expectantly, and Jeongyeon could only give her a confused look, until she realized that the girl wanted her phone, she took it out, almost dropped it, twice, but thank God for basketball and the reflexes the sport had given her, handed the girl the phone and watched as she tapped the screen and gave her her phone back. Jeongyeon looked at her phone and noticed that a contact had been added by the name of “Chou Tzuyu” and Jeongyeon tried to hold back the grin she had, but couldn’t. “And you are…?” the girl said it in such a shy manner that Jeongyeon almost cooed at her in that instant.

“Right, yeah, me. I am Yoo Jeongyeon,” she said, still grinning like an idiot. She almost turned around to go to her table for real but before she could she was reminded by herself that that’s not how you end a conversation, “I’ll text you the details.” Jeongyeon said.

The girl- Tzuyu smiled sheepishly at her. “I’ll wait for it then.”

Jeongyeon sent Tzuyu a smile, and she smiled back, then Jeongyeon turned around and went to her table, looked at Nayeon that was having a hard time breathing by how much she had been laughing by watching the whole exchange, “Not. A. Word.” Jeongyeon muttered, but the smile never left her face.

She looked at her watch again, 6:31, walked out of her car and rang the doorbell. Tzuyu had answered almost immediately and told her she was coming down, and if Jeongyeon thought she couldn’t be more excited, she was wrong.

++

The sound of keys being taken fiddled with brought Jeongyeon back from her daydreaming, Tzuyu was back home already, crap, she had to be quick. Jeongyeon took the sheet that she had laid out on the couch and she out it over her creation.

To be honest she thought it was a masterpiece, so close to the original, and with the weeks it took of planning she didn’t have a doubt on her mind that Tzuyu would love it, well she didn’t have any until now, at this exact moment, anxiety was flowing through her like blood runs through your veins. She was nervous as to what was Tzuyu going to think about it.

Tzuyu opened the door. “I’m home!”

“Hey,” Jeongyeon said as she gave her a quick peck ”how was work today?” 

“It was exhausting, we had to do a l- Jeongyeon, what is that?” Tzuyu said as she finished placing her stuff on the counter, she hadn't noticed the big white sheet at the corner of the room hanging over something.

“Oh that, it's nothing, well it's something of course if not you wouldn't be able to see it right but it's just something small you know-” “you're rambling Jeong.” Said Tzuyu as she took a step closer to her partner, “well yeah kind of you're right. That, is a little something that I had been working on and, I hope you like it. Of course it's nothing close to the original but I just wanted to do something nice and… well yeah…” Tzuyu had been walking towards the sheet at the end of the room, she was intrigued as to what was it, and had thought that Jeongyeon was terribly cute while rambling to act as if it was nothing, but it was clear that she had put a lot of thought in it- whatever  _ it _ was.

Tzuyu looked over to Jeongyeon as if to ask silent permission to take a peek at the structure she was now next to, Jeongyeon just nodded while he continued rubbing the back of her neck, a thing she did when she was nervous, except the smile on her face told her she was excited.

Tzuyu took the fabric off and was left agape. She rubbed her eyes and looked in front of her again and-  _ Oh My God _ Jeongyeon had to be crazy because that must've took so long and, why even did she do that? 

The structure was a life-size replica of Tzuyu all made out of legos, it looked so much like her it was kind of scary, if we're being honest, but it also warmed Tzuyu’s heart to see the lengths that Jeongyeon would go for her.

“Do you like it?” Asked Jeongyeon, albeit still nervous because Tzuyu had just been looking at the structure for a good 2 minutes, with this she snapped Tzuyu out of her trans.

“I… love it.” She was still staring at the structure, at herself and admiring every detail that was, even her dimpled smile was showing.

“Oh, thank God,” Jeongyeon said with a breath of relief “I thought you would think that I’m crazy or something.”

“I mean, I do think you’re crazy.”

“Yaaaahhhh, stop it.” Whined Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu could just think it was the most adorable sight how Jeongyeon pouted.

Tzuyu could just melt of all of the love she felt right now, no one had ever given her such a thoughtful(?) gift, and even if it was kind of weird what was mirroring her right now, she couldn’t help it. “I love you, you know?” she said while walking towards Jeongyeon.

“Yeah I know, and I love you too.” Jeongyeon said while her pout turned into a bright smile.

“Thank you for this.” said Tzuyu while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“It’s no problem, my gift for Tzu.”

“Remind me why I love you again?”

“I honestly have no idea, perhaps I’m just the luckiest.”

“You might as well be, or maybe it’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Tell me what you think either here or at my twitter @twicesrug. Also thank you to @chilacayotito on twitter for always being the best. <3


End file.
